


[PODFIC] Maybe this Time by MsErmestH

by Pywren



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: 616 Steve/616 Tony is endgame, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Emotionally Crippled Idiots In Love, Extremis, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Hickmanvengers Fix-It, Incursion Sex, M/M, Multiverse Shenanigans, Near Death Experiences, Nomad Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Superior Iron Man, Superior Iron Man Fix-It, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Vintage Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pywren/pseuds/Pywren
Summary: Tony’s better now. You can even say he’s superior. But all the money, alcohol, and sex can’t stop the incursions, and when his world is destroyed, he ends up on an earth ten years younger than his own.One where Steve goes by the name of Nomad.If there’s one thing Steve’s good at, it’s reminding him of what really matters, and maybe that makes Nomad the person Tony needs if he's going to save the universe.
Relationships: Steve Rogers (616)/Tony Stark (616), Steve Rogers (Multiverse)/Tony Stark (616), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Earth 616 (Betrayal + 4 Months)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). Log in to view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to MsErmestH for letting me record this story. It has been very dear to me ever since it was published. Please give some love to the text version! Thank you for listening. The other two chapters will follow as soon as I edit them.
> 
> I do NOT own any right to the music. I don't get any money from it (just enjoyment). For those interested it's Devil in Me by Jamie n Commons.

[here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=10CmHsV_FuaxnNIobnFLJ7b2Z4k4dZzeO) [102,4 MB, 00:25:38]


	2. Earth 440519 (Betrayal - 10 Years)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter taught me anything than that I have WAY too much fun saying Fin Fang Foom. I love him, saying his name out loud should not be this satisfying. 
> 
> Again thank you for listening please leave some love on the original story or on the recording, if you like. The last part will be up as soon as I finish editing, probably sometime during the weekend.

[here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1na3AoX22db_dFNHQjjfJ6VFbFEVk7gE-) [102,4 MB, 01:30:45]


	3. Earth 616 (Betrayal + 1 Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done! The last chapter always melts me into a puddle. The DRAMA, the PINING! Tony being a self-destructive disaster. UMPH! It's a blast reading it! Please leave some comments on this recording or the original story, if you liked it.

[here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1n_7_4lsmid31FdNfJdTZdYLB0EW5kGvj) [95,6 MB, 01:26:49]


End file.
